bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Brotherhood of Makuta
The '''Brotherhood of Makuta' was a powerful faction organized by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, tasked with carrying out his will and maintaining order in the Matoran Universe. Later, its' members, the Makuta, turned to darkness and became a malevolent organization. History Miserix's Reign The Brotherhood was created early on in the history of the Matoran Universe. Led by Makuta Miserix, the initial purpose of the Brotherhood was to create biomechanical Rahi which would populate the Matoran Universe along with the universe's sapient species. However, they soon took on the tasks of settling major disputes and protecting the Matoran. The Barraki, leaders of the League of Six Kingdoms, claimed divine right as Mata Nui's chosen leaders, and demanded that the Brotherhood, as fellow followers of Mata Nui, use their talents to create war beasts for their armies. The Brotherhood complied, but kept a close watch on the League. When the League attempted to usurp Mata Nui himself, an army led by Miserix's lieutenant Teridax struck swiftly and brutally, ending the League for good. However, after defeating the Barraki, Teridax began contemplating the possibility of Mata Nui being overthrown. Shortly after the end of the League, the Matoran Civil War broke out in Metru Nui, eventually drawing in the Brotherhood to end the conflict. In the aftermath, Miserix decided to assign each of the Makuta to oversee different regions. Teridax's Reign The Makuta eventually grew disillusioned with their jobs; their work was being ignored while Mata Nui received all the praise. Teridax, bolstered by information Mutran had gained, proposed a plan to undermine Mata Nui and become rulers of the universe. Some, including Miserix, were doubtful that the plan would succeed, but many more supported it and followed Teridax as the Brotherhood's new leader. Those who sided with Miserix were executed by Icarax and Gorast, though Krika showed mercy to Miserix himself and instead imprisoned him on Artidax. The Brotherhood's first major act of treason was a raid on the Isle of Artakha, led by Makuta Kojol, stealing the Kanohi Avohkii Mask of Light that could potentially be used against the Makuta. Activities since then were generally not publicized, and they still maintained reputations as guardians in many corners of the universe. Sometime later, everyone who went on the raid on Artakha was assassinated by the Order of Mata Nui, including Makuta Kojol, who was killed on the Isle of Xia. More importantly, the Brotherhood had lost the knowledge of the whereabouts of Artakha, and were never able to find it. Before the Toa Hagah's rebellion, the Brotherhood ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to build an army of fake Bohrok. However, the Nynrah Ghosts got notice of the plans the Brotherhood had with the machines and so sabotaged them and they went out of control. The Toa Hagah later destroyed them. Eventually, Teridax's Toa Hagah bodyguards found the Avohkii and realized the implications, deciding to defect from the Brotherhood and take the Avohkii with them. This discovery prompted Teridax to accelerate his plans and infect Mata Nui with a virus that would ultimately render him catatonic. Since then, the Makuta began preparing for the inevitable day when Mata Nui wakes up from his slumber. In addition to the main plan, Teridax attempted to brainwash the Matoran of Metru Nui into worshiping him. Though that failed, he has been watching the Matoran and the Toa Mata that eventually joined them, allowing them small victories and helping ensure that Mata Nui and the universe would not die. Around the year 2,000 B.G.C., the Dark Hunters stole the Makoki Stone back from several Toa guarding it. [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] broke the Makoki Stone into six pieces, and auctioned it off. Seeing a potential use for the stones, the Brotherhood of Makuta outbid the competition, and acquired the pieces. Following the events in Metru Nui and the Great Cataclysm, the Brotherhood's Visorak army was scattered and their King, Sidorak was killed. Their main base, Destral, was in ruins. Although the Brotherhood managed to rebuild Destral and reform the Visorak Horde, they still had to deal with the aftereffects of the Cataclysm. Unfortunately, matters had been complicated by a war with the Dark Hunters, provoked when Teridax killed two Hunters to further his own agenda. Most notably, one Skakdi named Zaktan had discovered the Teridax's entire master plan; he later utilized the information to help the Order of Mata Nui and the Toa Hagah track down Teridax. When Karda Nui was discovered by a Brotherhood spy, a strike force led by Antroz was sent to invade Karda Nui, the core of the universe, and secure it for the Brotherhood. Due to the discovery of Karda Nui, The Brotherhood anchored Destral near the Southern Continent. War with the Order of Mata Nui Shortly after, the Order of Mata Nui revealed itself and attacked the Brotherhood, with the help of the Dark Hunters, Skakdi and even four of the Barraki. The Brotherhood was taken by surprise, and lost their footing in much of the universe, although they managed to keep a resistance up. They lost Xia due to the Dark Hunters, but managed to invade Nynrah. The Brotherhood also placed an army of Rahkshi somewhere in the Southern Islands to stage an invasion of the Southern Continent, but this was blocked by an army of Skakdi. Shortly later, Pridak was able to take over a Makuta Fortress. Recently, the Brotherhood's main base, Destral, came under siege by the Order of Mata Nui. Tridax, who was in command of Destral, made plans to teleport to the Island City to Metru Nui and besiege that city. Instead, he planned to release his Shadow Takanuva army but was stopped by Tobduk and Mazeka. After a short struggle, Tridax was killed by Tobduk and Destral was rocked by an explosion. Sometime later, the Brotherhood's forces fought a long and fierce battle with the Order on the Isle of Nynrah. The Order succeeded in defeating the Brotherhood's forces. Elsewhere, the Brotherhood lost their Visorak army due to the volcanic eruption on the Isle of Artidax and the efforts of the Toa Mahri and the Order. More recently, the Brotherhood received word from spies on Stelt that the Order was turning the Great Furnace of Ta-Metru into a Virus factory that would produce the same virus that killed Makuta Kojol. In reality, the Order used it as an excuse to construct fortifications around the city and lure the Brotherhood into a final battle there. In response, the Brotherhood sent a massive war fleet, consisting mostly of Rahkshi and ships flying the banner of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood forces managed to breach the city through a hole that had been made by Voporak earlier. With the Order and the Toa Mahri at the losing end of the battle, Vakama constructed a plan that involved Toa Krakua. He awakened the Bohrok below Metru Nui, and as the Rahkshi barred their way to the Isle of Mata Nui, they began fighting the Brotherhood's forces. While distracted by the Bohrok, Rahkshi were picked off by Order member and the Toa. Around this time, the Great Spirit Mata Nui awoke, but was taken over by Teridax. Suddenly a storm erupted, created by Teridax himself, and the Brotherhood fleet was destroyed and sank to the bottom of the Silver Sea. The eight Makuta sent to Karda Nui battled the Toa Nuva and allowed them to awaken Mata Nui, but they were betrayed by Teridax and six of them were incinerated by the Energy Storms, whereas Icarax and Krika were killed by Gorast. The Toa managed to escape on the three vehicles they found in the Codrex, returning to Metru Nui. Although the Rahkshi continued to invade the city, they soon lost their advantage because of the interference of the Toa Nuva and their vehicles. With their strength added to the fight the Brotherhood forces were defeated once and for all. During the victory celebration in Metru Nui, Teridax revealed that he now occupied Mata Nui's body and was now the Matoran Universe. After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, he killed all the surviving Makuta except Miserix that remained in the Matoran Universe, although some Makuta had fled from the Order of Mata Nui into hiding in the Zone of Darkness and therefore escaped Teridax's annihilation of their species. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood was hunted down by the Toa Empire led by Toa Mangai Tuyet and mostly eradicated before the Makuta could make their move against Mata Nui. A few members, including Teridax and Krika, were still alive at the time of the arrival of the Takanuva from the prime reality. Surviving members participated in the Rebellion Against the Toa Empire. Known Actions *Creation of various Rahi *Defeating the League of Six Kingdoms *Ending the Matoran Civil War *Investigating Tren Krom *Imprisoning Miserix on Artidax *The Raid of Artakha *Ordering the Nynrah Ghosts to build an army of fake Bohrok. *Causing Mata Nui's slumber *Mutating the Skakdi race *Instigating the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War *Invasion of Karda Nui *Creating Shadow Matoran Rahi Creation The original purpose of the Makuta was to create various Rahi for the Matoran Universe. The process involves the use of Viruses, which give the new Rahi certain attributes. These viruses are then mixed with Liquid Protodermis to create the Rahi. The viruses can also be used to offer special traits to anything temporarily. Most Makuta were successful at Rahi creation, but some, such as Spiriah, were not very good at it. In addition, not all Rahi in the universe were created by Makuta, as some were made by the Great Beings before their departure from the universe. Known Rahi and their creators are listed below: *Water Wraith, created by Teridax *Tarakava Nui, created by Teridax *Rahi Nui, created by Teridax *Kinloka, created by Teridax *Niazesk, created by Bitil *Doom Viper, created by Chirox *Visorak, created by Chirox *Lohrak, created initially by Chirox with a later version by Mutran *The Mountain, created by Mutran *Blade Burrowers, created by Mutran *Shadow Leeches, created by Mutran, Chirox, and Tridax *Klakk, created by Mutran *Minion, created by an unknown Makuta. Escaped; currently a Dark Hunter. *A Shadow Matoran/Rahi Hybrid, created mostly by Mutran and partially by Chirox. *Flying and marine Rahi were often created by Kojol, who specialized in them. *A flying Rahi with the ability to turn into liquid if frightened, created by Mutran. *A multi-legged, two-headed Rahi with no tail created by Spiriah; deemed a failure. Former Members *Miserix, the former leader of the Brotherhood; the former Makuta of Destral; usurped by Teridax and sentenced to death, but was secretly imprisoned on Artidax instead. *Teridax, the former leader of the Brotherhood; the former Makuta of Metru Nui; uspurped Mata Nui for absolute control over the Matoran Universe. *Antroz, the Makuta of Odina; Teridax's primary lieutenant; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Bitil, the Makuta of the Western Chain of the Southern Islands; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Chirox, the Makuta of Visorak; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Gorast, the Makuta of the Southeastern Region of the Northern Continent including the Tren Krom Peninsula; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Icarax, the Makuta of Karzahni; killed by Gorast and Vamprah in Karda Nui. *Kojol, the Makuta of Artakha; assassinated by Order of Mata Nui member Tobduk. *Krika, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Northern Continent]]; killed by Gorast in Karda Nui. *Mutran, the Makuta of the Central Region of the Southern Continent; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Spiriah, the Makuta of Zakaz; went rogue after failing with the Skakdi. He was ultimately killed by Miserix. *Tridax, the Makuta of Western Region of the Southern Continent; killed on Destral by Tobduk. *Vamprah, the Makuta of Xia; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Zanctai, the Makuta of Stelt; killed by Miserix after being found and forced to reveal the location of Teridax. *A small number of the Brotherhood who sided with Miserix when Teridax rebelled; all were hunted down and killed. *Various Makuta who died while on missions. *A Makuta against whom Conjurer used his powers. The Makuta was unaffected. He was later killed by Teridax or the Order. *A Makuta who had their armor damaged during the Great Cataclysm; the armor was later fixed. He was later killed by Teridax or the Order. *Other Makuta that were still alive at the time that Mata Nui was reawakened, but were killed by Teridax. Former Servants *Ahkmou - A Matoran who agreed to serve Teridax. He returned to the Metru Nui community, believing Teridax to be dead. After Teridax revealed himself to be possessing Mata Nui's body, he appointed Ahkmou 'Turaga' of Metru Nui. *Brutaka - Brutaka joined the Brotherhood as an army lieutenant before their corruption. He later joined the Order of Mata Nui. *Exo-Toa - Powered armor designed for Toa to wear, but also equipped with their own artificial intelligence. *Fohrok - Fake versions of the Bohrok built for the Brotherhood. They were sabotaged by their inventors after they became suspicious of the Makuta's motives, and destroyed by Teridax's Toa Hagah. *Karzahni - A prototype of the Morbuzakh that was abandoned because it was too powerful. *Kraata - The essence of Makuta in solid form. **Rahkshi - Kraata transformed into suits of armor that can be controlled by a second Kraata. **Shadow Leech - Mutated Kraata that can leech Light from a being. *Kraata-Kal - A mutant Kraata that was created by Teridax. Currently a Dark Hunter. *Mana Ko - Very powerful Rahi that act as servants of the Brotherhood; secretly spies for the Order of Mata Nui. *Manas - Rahi crabs that the Makuta use as shock troopers or guards. *Morbuzakh - A plant created to aid Teridax in his takeover of Metru Nui. Destroyed by the Toa Metru. *Nivawk - A Rahi bird that Teridax used as a spy in Metru Nui. Absorbed and killed for strength. *Pridak - Once was the aide of Icarax, before he broke away and founded the League of Six Kingdoms with his fellow Barraki. *Rahi Nui - An extremely powerful Rahi engineered by the Makuta to hunt Toa for the Dark Hunters. It ended up in the service of Teridax and is currently trapped in Mata Nui's caverns. *Roodaka - Best known as Viceroy of the Visorak. Afterwards worked for both the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters; currently being hunted for playing both sides. *Seeker - A servant who defended the Kanohi Avohkii from Teridax's Toa Hagah, but failed. He has since joined the Dark Hunters. *Shadow Matoran - Various Matoran who have had their light extinguished by Shadow Leeches. All have been cured, except Vultraz. **Vultraz - The last of the Shadow Matoran *Sidorak - Once the king of the Visorak hordes; killed by Keetongu in Metru Nui. *Takadox - Paid to share information on the League of Six Kingdoms before the Barraki disappeared. When found again after eighty millennia, Teridax refused to honor the alliance. *Toa Hagah - Toa assigned to protect the Makuta against inconvenient "threats". Teridax's Hagah rebelled when they discovered the Brotherhood were preparing a war against the Matoran. *Visorak - The Brotherhood's conquering army, brought under the Brotherhood's control by Gorast and formerly under Sidorak and Roodaka. They are now extinct, as all were killed by a volcanic eruption. *Voporak - A member of Sidorak's species who was altered by the Brotherhood so he could sense the use of the Kanohi Vahi. He was given to the Dark Hunters for temporary service, but had not returned before the start of the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. *Any creature wearing an Infected Kanohi. *Corrupt Toa have served as part of their armies. **An alternate Takanuva army that Tridax collected and turned into Shadow Toa. Appearances *The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (In Flashback) *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Into the Darkness'' (In Flashback) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Comic 14: Endgame'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers In Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Faction